1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recovery software stored in advance in a storage device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) of the computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer system, a control method thereof and a recording medium storing a computer program thereof which recovers installed software upon an occurrence of an error.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system such as a desktop PC, a laptop, notebook, or pad PC uses hardware such as a microprocessor embodied as a central processing unit (CPU), and various software and firmware, such as an operating system (OS), a device driver or an application to perform a given function.
The software of the computer system may sometimes operate abnormally due to various causes such as a virus, a worm, an unintended deletion of a file by mistake, or changes while in operation such as the corruption of a critical file.
In the conventional art for recovering or restoring (hereinafter, “recovering”) the software having an error, it has been known that when the software has an error, there is performed an attempted recovery with recovery software provided by a product manufacturer.
The conventional recovery software may be written in a computer readable medium such as a CD or downloaded from a server through a network and then stored on a machine readable medium or in memory accessed by the microprocessor. However, in the aforementioned method, a user may not be able to recover the computer system if the medium storing the recovery software is damaged/corrupted, or if the function of the network of the computer system is not operating normally. Also, even if the recovery function is available, a user may feel inconvenienced to use or keep the medium or to download the recovery software from the network.
To solve the foregoing problem, the recovery software may be stored in advance in a storage device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) of the computer system. However, if access to the storage device such as the HDD is not limited against other applications or users, the recovery software is exposed to virus, hacking or a user's mistake.